1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses clip device, and more particularly relates to an eyeglasses clip device for climbing that can improve safety of the climbers.
2. Description of Related Art
Rock climbing is a highly risky activity, and in the course of rock climbing, the climber's eyes need to look up and down to confirm the positions of the climber's hands and feet. When the climber looks up to confirm the position of the hands, the climber's feet may slide from the rocks. On the contrary, when the climber looks down to confirm the position of the feet, the climber's hands may slide from the rocks. As such, the climber needs to frequently move his head when climbing and this may increase the risk of climbing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an eyeglasses clip device for climbing to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.